


最后一章

by duanxue



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxue/pseuds/duanxue





	最后一章

洛冰上楼的时候，隐隐约约闻到了一股酒香。仿佛高中那天在罗绯床上一样，淡的几乎微不可闻，却立刻让他心跳加速。  
洛冰一瞬间就判断出了这是罗绯的信息素。  
怎么回事？哥哥这是发情期到了吗？洛冰心中想着，一边担心着罗绯的状况，一边三步并两步快步向上跑去。越靠近就越发觉酒香的浓郁，洛冰被搅乱了心率，平时轻轻松松的几节楼梯，洛冰却跑得面红耳赤。洛冰立在家门口，感受到一股醇厚的酒香一阵一阵从缝隙中流出来。  
果然如此，洛冰心想。他想着罗绯现在的情形可能还要更糟糕，深吸口气，告诫自己绝不能趁人之危做出伤害罗绯的事情，才缓缓打开了门。  
门轻启，浓郁的酒香就铺面而来。本来罗绯的信息素只要一点点就会让洛冰兴奋不已，发情期的信息素的浓郁程度几乎是平时的十倍，洛冰的身体如同触电一般，瞬间从头红到了尾，心神也跟着荡漾开来。  
洛冰把嘴唇咬破，在疼痛的帮助下才守住心神。洛冰轻轻闭眼，想把心中的欲望给压下去，睁开眼的时候却发现它更加汹涌地涌了上来。  
房间里乱七八糟的，床上枕头衣服丢的满是，衣柜被掀开，洛冰平时的衣服散落了一地，罗绯几乎把脸埋在了衣服里面，近乎疯狂地吸取洛冰残留的信息素。只有洛冰巧克力味的甘甜和苦涩，才能让罗绯心中的躁动得到缓解。可是不够，远远不够，发情期的鼓浪一层又一层，把罗绯推向失控的边缘。  
洛冰进来的时候罗绯才抬起头，他的脸上潮红一片，在衣服中闷得久了蒙上了一层薄汗，他的眼睛有些失焦，眼尾很红。眼角的痣让他看起来有些可怜。在看到洛冰的一瞬间罗绯眼睛一亮，仿佛看到了救命稻草，紧紧抱住洛冰，把头埋在洛冰结实的胸膛，贪婪地吸取着洛冰的信息素。alpha的信息素让罗绯稍微安心下来，身体却更加难受了。  
发情期让罗绯的身体变得很烫，也很软。罗绯的靠近让那浓厚的酒香再一次扑面而来，席卷着洛冰。洛冰几乎就要心神失守。  
洛冰咽了口口水。竭尽全力克制着，缓了很久才说出他想说的话：“哥哥，你的抑制剂在哪，我帮你去那。”  
“抑制剂没有了。”罗绯的鼻音很重，像是得了很重的感冒。  
洛冰深吸口气，罗绯的每一个动作每一点声音现在都会让他难以克制地想要他。洛冰停了一会，才说：“那我现在下楼去给你买。”  
一听到洛冰要离开他，罗绯就紧紧抱住洛冰，“不许走！”明明是命令的口气，在罗绯楚楚可怜的声音下就像是在央求。  
“洛冰，你不许走。”罗绯重复了一遍，深吸口气吸取着洛冰的信息素。  
“哥哥，一直这样不行的。”洛冰强调到。  
“洛冰，你标记我吧。”  
洛冰瞪大了眼睛，他没想到罗绯会说出如此令他震惊的话语。他当然知道发情期的标记是什么意思，作为罗绯的男朋友，洛冰无时无刻不想终身标记他。这是alpha的本能，也是因为洛冰对罗绯强烈的占有欲。但他绝不会这么做。被标记的Omega永远都不能被别人标记，会成为alpha一辈子的人，而alpha却不受影响，在没有婚姻的保证下，这也太不公平了。  
罗绯在这个时候说出这样的话，令洛冰兴奋不已，但这并不是洛冰乘人之危的理由。  
“哥哥，这对你不公平，我们得等结婚以后。”  
“有什么不公平的，我一辈子都是你的，你也是，你一辈子都是我一个人的，只是我一个人的。”罗绯抬起头，望着洛冰说，“洛冰，你对你自己没有信心吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那你会一辈子喜欢我吗。”  
洛冰合上眼，深吸口气，眼里的欲望已经不可收拾说：“会，永远会，哥哥，你早就知道的。”  
“那你在担心什么。”罗绯踮起脚尖吻上了洛冰的唇，洛冰的脑袋像是炸开来，所有的理智都荡然无存。他反客为主，激烈的回吻着罗绯，他的手拖着罗绯的后脑勺，吻得很深很沉，他另一只手滑进罗绯的身体，解开罗绯的衣扣。罗绯的身体很红，在柔和的光下，呈现出诱人的粉红色。  
洛冰把手伸进罗绯的裤子，如他所料，发情期的罗绯后|穴早已湿透，粘稠的液体粘在内裤上黏糊糊的。随着洛冰的探入，罗绯轻哼出声，脸上的红更深了一层，可怜巴巴地看着洛冰，像是在期待正要发生的事情。  
罗绯虽然很爱撩拨洛冰，但是在性|事上还是比较保守，大部分时候都是洛冰掌握主动权。只有在发情期，洛冰才会看见罗绯这样直白而赤裸的眼神，丝毫不掩盖 他的欲望。洛冰只觉心中欲火中烧。他迅速把罗绯抱到床上，迅速却有些仓皇地解下两人的衣裤。赤裸相见的经验两人已经不少了，可是每一次都像他们第一次一样，深深地被对方所吸引。罗绯浓烈的酒香环绕着狭小的公寓间里，勾动着洛冰欲望攀向一个又一个难以抑制的高峰。  
洛冰双眼通红，深深地喘着气，忍住直接进入罗绯的冲动，用手指给罗绯进行扩张。发情期的罗绯后|穴早已大张，不停地向外留着透明的液体，早已准备好了洛冰的进入，洛冰还是慢了下来，他不希望罗绯因为他有任何不适。只是手指的进入对于现在的罗绯如同隔靴搔痒，不停挑逗着罗绯的欲望却让他无法纾解，罗绯只能轻吟出声，罗绯的声音萦绕在洛冰的耳畔，挑逗着洛冰的神经。  
“洛冰，你快进来。”发情期的欲望让罗绯渴求着洛冰的进入。罗绯如此直白的邀请一下就打乱了洛冰的心神，洛冰也早就忍得难受，硕大的性器顶入罗绯的后|穴，一下把罗绯填满，罗绯才稍微感到一些满足，舒服地轻哼出声。  
“嗯~”  
进入了罗绯后|穴的洛冰再也没有什么理智可言，只凭alpha的本能不断地在后面出抽|插着。罗绯的后|穴滚烫地，又湿又紧。洛冰插进去的时候邀请着他，洛冰抽出来的时候挽留着他。罗绯被洛冰草地连声呻吟，发情期的罗绯完全不压抑自己的呻吟，这对洛冰而言却是最为无可救药的催情。洛冰的性器肿的硕大，甚至能看到上面血管的青筋。  
“洛冰，洛冰。”罗绯轻声唤着洛冰的名字，渴望着洛冰的抽|插，后|穴的快感让罗绯浑身酥麻，不一会精|液就从罗绯的前端射出，打在洛冰结实的胸膛上。罗绯的身体滴血一样的红，眼神迷离地看着洛冰。洛冰春心大动，用力地顶着罗绯的后|穴。顶到后|穴某个柔软的位置，罗绯猛烈地呻吟出声。  
“啊！”  
洛冰知道自己大概早对了位置，更加卖力地向那个位置顶去，Omega隐秘的生殖道终于在洛冰的抽查下现形，只是轻轻蹭到生殖道的口，罗绯就已经方寸大乱，发出阵阵难耐的呻吟。  
洛冰深深地看了罗绯一眼，他深爱的哥哥，就要属于他了吗。  
“哥哥，我进去了，你可就再也没有机会反悔了。”洛冰面红耳赤。  
罗绯回望了洛冰一眼，“我要你，洛冰。进来，标记我。”  
罗绯的眼睛仿佛又魔力，蛊惑着洛冰。洛冰再不多想，径直顶入罗绯的生殖道。Omega的生殖道是最为敏感的性器，洛冰的进入给罗绯带来绝对的快感，不断攀升的快意冲刷着罗绯的大脑，他甚至因为快感而抽搐，他不断地呼唤着这个给他快感的人的名字，“洛冰，洛冰。”他叫得忘情，叫得魅惑，叫得忘我。  
在进入生殖道的那一刻，洛冰也仿佛攀上了极致的快乐，生殖道给洛冰的刺激几乎是外面的好几倍，alpha的本能被全部地激发了出来，他像是发狂的野兽，完全所有的绅士完全抛在了脑后，只是一下又一下全力地抽|插着，感受着罗绯的生殖道带个他的无与伦比的刺激。  
这一晚，他们什么也不考虑，他们把自己交给了欲望，交给了他们最原始的本能。  
很快，洛冰性器的后端成结，封住了生殖道的小口，洛冰滚烫的精|液疯狂地喷射出来，灌满了罗绯的生殖腔，在罗绯身上永久留下了自己的印记。  
终身标记持续的时间很长，洛冰在罗绯的生殖道里射了半个小时，才从罗绯的生殖道里退出来。  
洛冰把罗绯紧紧地抱在怀里，亲吻着罗绯的唇。  
“哥哥，你现在是我的人了。”洛冰满足地笑着，“毕业之后，我们就去结婚吧。”  
罗绯深深地看着他，眼里也尽是满足的笑意。  
“好，我们去结婚。”


End file.
